He-man e os Defensores do Universo
(em inglês: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) é uma série de desenhos animados baseados na linha de brinquedos Masters of the Universe, lançados pela indústria de brinquedos Mattel, tema de vários produtos e mídias relacionadas. A mais conhecida delas é a série de animação produzida pelo Filmation Studios entre 1983 e 1985, com 130 episódios. Na série, o personagem principal, He-Man, e seus amigos defendem o planeta Eternia e o Castelo de Grayskull das forças malignas comandadas pelo vilão Esqueleto. Da série de brinquedos para as telas No início dos anos 80, a Mattel estava trabalhando em bonecos do filme Conan, o Bárbaro. Como o filme foi considerado muito violento para o público infantil pelos executivos da empresa, foi desenvolvida a série de bonecos "Masters of the Universe". Ao mesmo tempo, para alavancar a venda dos bonecos, foi encomendada à Filmation Studios uma série de desenho animado baseada nos conceitos desenvolvidos pela Mattel. Assim, em 1983 foi lançada a série He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. A série utilizava a técnica de rotoscópio, assim como outros desenhos da Filmation (como Tarzan), em que os movimentos dos personagens eram desenhados sobre filmagens de atores. Quem assistiu às séries da Filmation podia ver semelhanças entre os movimentos dos personagens das séries. A série teve duas temporadas de 65 episódios cada, de 1983 a 1985. Em 1985 a Filmation passou a trabalhar outra série para o público infantil feminino, She-Ra, a princesa do poder, que teve 93 episódios em duas temporadas. He-Man teve participação especial em diversos episódios da série She-Ra. A História Os mini-quadrinhos originais Originalmente, junto com cada boneco da linha Masters of Universe vinha um mini-gibi. Isto foi antes da série animada; descreviam diferenças de He-man para o conceito que seria adotado posteriormente na série animada. Por exemplo: He-Man, segundo esta origem, não tinha identidade secreta; ele era um bárbaro duma tribo de Etérnia, um mundo que experimentou um conflito chamado de a Grande Guerra, que devastou as civilizações que governaram esse mundo, deixando para trás fantástico maquinário e armas. Eventos da Grande Guerra abriram uma brecha entre as dimensões, permitindo ao perverso Esqueleto vir a Eternia (ilustrações do próprio gibi mostram que os habitantes da dimensão de Esqueleto são iguais em aparência física a ele). Como em sua versão animada, Esqueleto procura tomar o Castelo de Grayskull, cujos segredos poderão torná-lo mestre do universo. Para combater o vilão, He-man ganhou poderes e armamento da Feiticeira. Já Teela nesta versão de brinquedo tinha um elmo de naja. He-man tem uma metade da Espada do Poder; Esqueleto tem a outra metade. Quando juntas, as duas metades devem servir como chave para o Castelo de Grayskull. Nesta versão boneco, vimos também que He-man tinha uma arma auxiliar, um machado, e também um escudo. A continuidade da linha de bonecos foi aberta oficialmente numa outra mídia em DC Comics Presents #47, uma publicação da DC Comics onde Superman dividia a revista com um herói convidado. Nesta história, um crossover, Superman era transportado para Eternia e era dominado por Esqueleto, e enfrentava He-man. Em 1982, a DC Comics lançou a mini-série Masters Of The Universe, que fez ajustes a história, mais parecidas a sua versão que viria na série animada da Filmation, como He-man ter a identidade de Adam. História segundo a série animada Como a série da Filmation foi lançada, as origens de He-man foram mudadas como segue. He-Man vive no planeta Eternia, um mundo aparentemente medieval, mas repleto de tecnologias avançadas. Etérnia também é repleto de seres mágicos. Enquanto o planeta é comandado pelo justo rei Randor, o vilão Esqueleto tenta dominar o castelo de Grayskull, e assim ter o controle de todo o universo, que é protegido por He-Man, nada menos que Adam, o príncipe filho de Randor. A guardiã do castelo Grayskull é a Feiticeira, que se transforma em águia, chamada Zoar, quando necessário. Aparentemente é ela quem concedeu os poderes de He-Man ao príncipe Adam, entretanto, em um episódio, são mostradas as duas espadas do poder, ou seja, Adam e sua irmã são escolhidos pelas espadas. Ela também é a mãe de Teela, adotada por Mentor. * Há um episódio em que Mentor revela que He-man e Teela são irmãos! O que deixa a trama da série estranha, pois Teela teria que ser fruto de um caso de Randor com a Feiticeira. Ao levantar a Espada do Poder e proferir: "Pelos poderes de Grayskull... Eu tenho a força!", o príncipe Adam torna-se He-Man, um poderoso bárbaro musculoso de pele bronzeada e com pouca roupa. Usando a mesma transformação, também transforma Pacato, seu tigre (de pelagem verde com listras laranjas) acovardado, no Gato Guerreiro, poderoso tigre de batalha com armadura. Só que ninguém sabe que Adam é He-Man, e para manter tudo em segredo, Adam se faz de preguiçoso e covarde, o que causa raiva em Teela, capitã da guarda real, e desgosto em Randor. Na verdade quatro pessoas conhecem o segredo de Adam: Gorpo, Mentor, Zodac e Feiticeira (quinta exceção, obviamente, Pacato, pois apesar de tigre, tem raciocínio e pode falar). Posteriormente ficam sabendo do mesmo segredo Adora, sua irmã, espirito(ventania), o cavalo de Adora e Esperança da Luz, personagens do desenho She-Ra. O vilão Esqueleto, uma estranha combinação de cara de caveira com um corpo físico, tem sua base na Montanha da Serpente, que é uma montanha com uma cachoeira e uma enorme serpente esculpida em toda sua volta. Por duas vezes, He-Man e Esqueleto tiveram que unir forças para enfrentar uma ameaça comum: 1) o terrível inimigo Semente do Mal (Evil-Seed); 2) o demônio extradimensional Sh'gora, ironicamente evocado pelo próprio Esqueleto. Ambos estes vilões ameaçavam destruir todos em Etérnia. Detalhes sobre a versão animada * Tudo começou apenas com uam linha de brinquedos da Mattel. O 1° molde do boneco do He-Man tinha cabelos escuros e não loiro. * O desenho foi criado com o uso da Rotoscopia nos personagens. * Na série, nitidamente direcionada para o público infantil, seus episódios sempre terminavam com algum personagem contando aos espectadores a "lição de moral" que a história pretendeu transmitir. * Basicamente, o conceito duma série animada com um herói que portava uma espada e lutava num mundo fantástico já havia sido explorada pela própria Filmation em seu desenho hoje quase desconhecido de 1981, Blackstar, que não fez sucesso. O planeta Sagar, onde Blackstar estava exilado, era muito semelhante a Etérnia. Blackstar e seu vilão Overlord tinham duas metades duma espada, e embora não referenciado na série animada, He-man e Esqueleto em sua linha de bonecos também tinham duas metades duma espada. O ator George DiCenzo, que fazia a voz de Blackstar, até trabalhou na série de He-Man fazendo vozes de personagens secundários (no inglês original). * por algum motivo desconhecido, quando a dublagem foi feita nos estúdios da Herbert Richers houve o acréscimo de três musicas que não faziam parte da trilha sonora original do desenho. No episodio "Semente do Mal" foi acrescentada "Timesteps" de Walter Carlos que na verdade faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Laranja Mecânica. Em outros episódios foram também usados as musicas "Fantasía de Piratas” e “Fu-Man-Chu" do grupo espanhol de musica eletrônica Azul y Negro. Os Personagens Heróis * Príncipe Adam / He-Man: Filho mais velho do Rei Randor e herdeiro do Trono de Etérnia. Adam recebeu da Feiticeira uma das espadas do poder (a outra ficou guardada com a Feiticeira para, no devido tempo, ser entregue a Adora), que permite que ele se transforme em He-Man tocando-a e invocando os poderes de Grayskull. * Pacato / Gato Guerreiro (Cringer / Battle Cat): Bichinho de estimação de Adam, mencionado por ele como "seu melhor amigo". É um tigre verde muito medroso. Ao ser tocado pelo poder da espada de He-Man, ele se transforma no Gato Guerreiro, ficando maior e muito mais corajoso. * Teela: Filha biológica da Feiticeira. Foi criada desde bebê por Mentor, que prometeu à Feiticeira nunca revelar a Teela quem é sua mãe, para protegê-la dos inimigos da Feiticeira. Teela é a capitã da guarda do Rei Randor. E também é a responsável pelo treinamento de Adam, que sempre a decepciona por passar uma imagem preguiçosa e desinteressada em relação aos seus deveres. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela demonstra um certo interesse romântico tanto por Adam quanto por He-Man, sem saber que eles são a mesma pessoa. * Mentor (Man-At-Arms): Cientista do Rei Randor. É muito sábio e ajuda todos os outros heróis da história sempre que pode com suas invenções. É um dos poucos personagens que sabem que Adam é He-Man. * Feiticeira (Sorceress): É a defensora principal do Castelo de Grayskul, onde mora. Dentro do castelo, seus poderes quase sempre se mostram invencíveis, embora tenham falhado algumas vezes. Em condições normais, a Feiticeira só pode deixar o castelo transformada em águia, embora algumas vezes tenha conseguido fazer isso em sua forma normal. A Feiticeira se casou uma vez e, desse casamento, teve Teela. Mas nunca se dá nenhuma grande informação sobre isso (só se menciona que o marido dela morreu numa grande guerra ao defender Etérnia). * Gorpo (Orko): Bobo da corte do Rei Randor. Em Trolla, seu planeta natal, é um grande mago. Mas em Etérnia, seus poderes funcionam invertidos, o que faz com que suas magias geralmente resultem em confusões e situações cômicas. Gorpo também sabe que Adam é He-Man. * Rainha Marlena e Rei Randor: Soberanos de Etérnia (embora haja vários reis e rainhas espalhados pelo planeta governando regiões restritas, Randor parece ser uma espécie de "rei maior", pois sua soberania é reconhecida em todo o planeta). Randor é de Etérnia. Marlena é da Terra, onde trabalhava como astronauta. E quando ela caiu acidentalmente em Etérnia, conheceu Randor, com quem se casou e teve Adam e Adora. Algumas passagens do seriado dão a entender que Marlena sabe que Adam é He-Man. * Aríete (Ram Man): Amigo de He-Man. Aríete parece ser uma espécie de cyborg, pois tem molas no lugar das pernas e uma grande parte de sua cabeça e seus ombros parecem feitos de metal. * Stratos: Rei dos homens-pássaros, uma espécie de humanoides voadores aliada de He-Man. * Multi-Faces (Man-E-Faces): Cyborg que pode mudar de cara, adquirindo poderes diferentes a cada mudança. * Mekaneck: Cyborgo com um pescoço mecânico. Pode levantar sua cabeça até a altura que quiser. * Abelhão (Buzz-Off): Rei do povo-abelha, outra raça humanoide aliada de He-Man. * Fisto: Antigo vilão que aterrorizava uma floresta. Regenerou-se e se aliou a He-Man. Usa uma espécie de luva mecânica gigantesca em sua mão direita. * Granamyr: Dragão mais velho de Etérnia. Granamyr é um grande sábio e um dos magos mais poderosos do planeta. Ele tem um grande preconceito contra os humano e só pede a ajuda deles ou interfere na vida deles em último caso. Isso se deve ao fato de ele ter vivido na época de uma grande guerra entre as duas espécies, há muitos milênios atrás, desde quando os dragões e os humanos de Etérnia não se dão. A princípio, He-Man parece ser o único humano por quem Granamyr tem uma certa consideração. Mas, aos poucos, ele adquire uma visão menos defensiva contra os humanos em geral. * Cosmo * Zodac: Sábio imortal que, de vez em quando, visita a Feiticeira no Castelo de Grayskull para falar sobre os destinos do Universo. Ele procura não interferir diretamente em nada na vida dos humanos nem de nenhuma outra espécie. Zodac também sabe que Adam é He-Man. Vilões * Esqueleto (Skeletor): Vilão principal do seriado. Esqueleto é um feiticeiro que invadiu Etérnia há muitos anos, quando Hordak, seu mestre na época, atacou o planeta. E com a fuga de Hordak depois de sua derrota, Esqueleto se apossou da Montanha da Serpente, a base de Hordak em Etérnia na época. O objetivo principal dele é invadir o Castelo de Grayskull, para se apoderar de todo o conhecimento que ali existe e assim dominar Etérnia e até mesmo o Universo. Esqueleto é um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos de Etérnia. E várias vezes seu poder chegou a derrotar (embora só momentaneamente) até mesmo a Feiticeira. Quase todos os outros vilões de Etérnia trabalham para ele ou pelo menos já trabalharam em algum momento. * Maligna (Evil-Lyn): A única súdita feminina de Esqueleto. Ela é uma bruxa muito poderosa, mas seu poder nunca consegue fazer frente ao de Esqueleto. Entretanto, seus colegas da Montanha da Serpente parecem ter bastante medo dela e sempre se submetem às suas ordens. Maligna já tentou várias vezes passar a perna em Esqueleto e se apoderar de Etérnia sozinha, mas nunca conseguiu. * Mandíbula (Trap Jaw): Cyborg que serve frequentemente a Esqueleto. No lugar do braço direito, ele tem uma espécie de prótese onde encaixa várias armas diferentes. Mas foram poucas as vezes em que ele deu trabalho de fato a He-Man. * Homem-Fera (Beast Man): Bobo da corte de Esqueleto. É frequentemente humilhado por seu mestre, até porque é sem dúvida o vilão mais atrapalhado e mais burro da quadrilha de Esqueleto. O Homem-Fera tem o poder de hipnotizar os animais e fazer com que sirvam a ele, Mas nunca consegue muita coisa com isso. * Aquático (Mer-Man): Homem-peixe da quadrilha de Esqueleto. Às vezes ele aparece junto com um povo humanoide com a mesma aparência dele, só que mais frágil, e que serve a ele (o que dá a entender que ele é um tipo de macho-alfa dessa espécie). Ele é invencível quando se encontra na água, a não ser para o próprio He-Man. * Kobra Khan: Renegado de uma espécie de cobras humanoides de Etérnia. Ele se une a Esqueleto, passando a servi-lo. * Triclope (Tri-Klops): Guerreiro da quadrilha de Esqueleto. Ele usa uma espécie de capacete com três olhos diferentes que lhe proporciona tipos diferentes de visão, dependendo de qual olho do capacete ele acione. * Webstor: Homem-aranha da quadrilha de Esqueleto. Usa uma espécie de mochila nas costas onde ele guarda uma corda que pode esticar ou retrair. * Spike (Spikor): Cyborg da quadrilha de Esqueleto. Tem o corpo coberto de espinhos de metal, mas é quase tão burro quanto o Homem-Fera. * Modulok: A princípio, era um cientista humano que foi preso por ter cometido crimes. Mas se submeteu a uma experiência mutante que o transformou num monstro vermelho com três pernas. Lutou sozinho contra He-Man algumas vezes e depois se aliou a Esqueleto. Mais tarde, deixou a quadrilha de Esqueleto e foi se aliar a Hordak. * Multi-Garras (Clawful): Uma criatura que parece uma mistura de homem, lagarto e caranguejo. Serve a Esqueleto. * Lagartauro (Whiplash): Homem-lagarto que serve a Esqueleto. Sua residência oficial é uma caverna onde vivem vários demônios subterrâneos. * Mal em Dobro (Two-Bad): Criatura com duas cabeças que serve a Esqueleto. * Semente do Mal (Evilseed): Homem-planta que tentou conquistar Etérnia com um ataque de trepadeiras gigantescas e ferozes que cresciam de forma impressionante. Atacou tanto He-Man quanto Esqueleto. E para derrotá-lo, os dois tiveram que se unir. Aparentemente, Semente do Mal morreu ao ser atingido por uma tempestade de neve provocada pela combinação dos poderes de He-Man, Esqueleto, a Feiticeira e Gorpo. No Brasil O desenho foi apresentado nos programas Balão Mágico, Xou da Xuxa e TV Colosso com grande sucesso. A antiga versão foi exibida pela Rede Record e Rede Família, enquanto a versão feita em 2002 foi exibida pela Rede Globo pela Tv Xuxa em 2007. Em 27 de Abril de 2009, foi exibida por alguns meses na Rede Diário (Canal 22). A versão clássica é atualmente exibida nos canais fechados, passou pelo Tooncast junto com as Novas Aventuras de He-man e desde o dia 15 de Junho de 2012 na inauguração do canal Gloob. O desenho também está sendo exibido no canal agropecuário Novo Canal através do programa infantil "TV Kids" diariamente as 6 da manhã. Produtos O sucesso de He-Man foi aproveitado para lançar vários produtos: * Álbum de figurinhas: lançado pela Cedibra Editora continha imagens extraídas de episódios do desenho. Vinha com um poster da transformação de He-Man. * Coleção de bonecos * Revista em quadrinhos: lançada pela Editora Abril. * Músicas: ** O Trem da Alegria gravou o sucesso He-Man; ** Xuxa gravou a música She-Ra, em que pede: "Por Grayskull She-Ra, me apresenta pro He-Man, teu irmãozinho é uma gracinha e eu sou todinha do bem!" Elenco da dublagem Versão brasileira: Herbert Richers * He-Man / Príncipe Adam - Garcia Júnior * Mentor - Marcos Miranda * Gorpo - Mário Jorge * Pacato / Gato Guerreiro - Orlando Drummond * Teela - Vera Miranda * Feiticeira (Zoar) - Ilka Pinheiro * Rei Randor - José Santa Cruz * Rainha Malena - Sônia Ferreira * Aríate - Paulo Flores * Stratos - Roberto Macedo * Zodac - Carlos Marques * Melacta - Darcy Pedrosa (1ª voz) * Computador de bordo do Tanque de Ataque - Amaury Costa * Abelhão - Cleonir dos Santos * Granamyr e Multi-Faces - Sílvio Navas * Esqueleto - Isaac Bardavid * Homem-Fera - Garcia Neto * Maligna - Ângela Bonatti * Aquático - Júlio César * Mandíbula - Arnaldo Cazella e José Santanna * Multi-Garras - Older Cazarré (1ª voz) e Francisco José (2ª voz) * Triclops - Flávio Colatrello Júnior * Cobra Khan - Francisco José * Webstor - Orlando Prado * Spike - Orlando Prado e Ionei Silva * Mal em Dobro - (?) (dois dubladores, por causa das duas cabeças deste personagem) * Semente do Mal - Dario Lourenço * Personagens secundários - André Filho, André Luiz Chapéu, Antônio Patiño, Dario Lourenço, Fátima Mourão, Francisco Turelli, Glória Ladany, Ionei Silva, Mônica Rossi, Nelson Batista, Older Cazarré, Orlando Prado, Sílvio Navas e vários outros. Obs.: dubladores de personagens principais - tais como Arnaldo Cazella, Cleonir dos Santos, Darcy Pedrosa, Garcia Neto, Francisco José e Sônia Ferreira - também emprestaram suas vozes a determinados personagens secundários que apareceram uma ou duas vezes em diferentes episódios. Adaptações A série original foi seguida pela série de 1990, chamada de As Novas Aventuras de He-Man, na qual He-Man era transportado para o futuro, para um planeta chamado Primus. Esta série, apesar de 65 episódios, não vingou como a original, e foi exibida nos EUA originalmente entre setembro a dezembro de 1990. Em 2002, uma nova série, exibida no canal Cartoon Network, retomou os conceitos da série original, mas numa abordagem mais séria. Filmes Em 1987, foi lançado um filme baseado na série de brinquedos, com Dolph Lundgren no papel do herói. Em 2007, era anunciada a produção de um novo filme baseado nos personagens que iria se chamar Grayskull: Masters of the Universe, este aconteceria também em 2011, segundo o produtor DeVon Franklin. Mas encontra-se engavetado e ainda não foi desenvolvido até agora. Ver Também * She-Ra: A Princesa do Poder - Série derivada, destinada ao público infantil feminino. Categoria:He-man Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Rede Record Categoria:Tooncast Categoria:Gloob Categoria:Anos 80